Blurred
by ShinzuHikoumi
Summary: Because it doesn't hurts to hope a little, right? NaruHina.


**A/N:** A cute little plot bunny that hopped—out of nowhere—into the oblivious depths of my ever-confused mind and was (fortunately) too persistent to disappear.

I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Hina-chan owns Naruto... and you can't spell crap without rap.

 **NOTE: F** **lashbacks** _Thoughts/Emphasis_

xxx

 _ **Blurred**_

.

.

.

.

.

She didn't look up to see her saviour because she knew that even if she did, she could've hardly made anything past a blurred silhoutte through her tear-flooded gaze.

 **"Weak...**

Besides, she didn't think she had it in herself to bear his stern glare. Not now. Not _just_ yet.

 **...and pathetic."**

She heard shouts and rush and jutsus—a fight ensuing. But she didn't mind.

All she wanted— _needed_ —was to curl up into a small ball and cry.

She was sure Neji wouldn't care enough to interfere. He never did.

That was why she blinked in surprise, water droplets cutting a glistening track through her cheeks, when she saw a blurred hand stretched out in front of her hunched form.

She slowly—painstakingly—rose her head, flinching involuntarily, prepared for the dreaded—when she saw him...

Sunny hair, clear blue eyes—no, _not_ Neji.

He waved his hand a little, silently gesturing her to take it, and she did.

In one swift movement, he helped her back up, smiling _so_ brightly—she almost squinted.

She couldn't remember if anyone had smiled so brightly— _so beautifully_ —at _her, for her_ —and she felt her heart stop for a second.

"Are you okay?"

She couldn't gather enough wits to process his question, let alone answer it, but she nodded slowly, automatically.

And his smile brightened—if that was even possible—and she felt her ceased heart fall into her stomach. A little smile curved her lips upwards without her knowing.

He raked a hand through his blond strands, and her eyes followed the moment, her vision crystal clear, as everything around her clouded.

He offered to walk her home, to make sure she returned home safe—but she _knew_ her Tou-sama, and she _knew_ Neji, and she _knew_ her clan, so she politely declined.

His eyes dimmed a little, and she felt her heart clench.

"Take care." And then he was gone.

She didn't know how long she stood there, gazing at the path he'd disappeared on. The hand he'd held clenched closed to her heart.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kiba-kun, who is h-he?"

"You don't know Hinata-chan? He's Naruto."

 _...Naruto-kun..._

"The dead-last guy at the Academy. He didn't even graduate! He's totally _useless."_

 **"You're useless."**

"...Oh."

.

.

.

.

.

She didn't particularly like going on missions. She didn't like to destroy. She didn't like to _kill._ Blood made her nauseatic.

That was why she wasn't very happy when Godaime-sama had summoned her team for mission briefing.

She took long deep breaths before entering the office, trying to force her displeasure down.

But that breath caught in her throat when her eyes fell upon him.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan." He grinned.

And she felt her senses suddenly crash back to her, intensified. And she felt her heart rate picking up, and she felt her mouth run dry, and she felt her palms sweating—all at once. So she just nodded hesitantly, not trusting her voice.

The greetings of her teammates, Hokage-sama, the mission... All blended into background as she watched Naruto... his smiling expression, his blue eyes shining with clear determination, his exuberant voice... and she realized how much he liked going onto missions.

 _Not killing..._ _helping. Protecting. Saving._

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, ne, Hinata-chan, your moves are so coool!—Will you show me more later?"

"...O-o-o-oK!"

"Than—Hey! Hinata-chan! Why you fainted?!"

.

.

.

.

.

His body fell to the ground with a sickening thump.

Her eyes darted towards Neji. And she saw the satisfaction curling his lips. And she knew that he _wasn't_ evil—that the exam had called for it—but she couldn't stop the disgust burning that burned pit of stomach, couldn't stop the way her heart constricted as she watched him cough out blood roughly.

And she knew she _couldn't_ bear to watch anymore. So she turned away, and ran as fast as she could.

She couldn't stop the tears that slowly burned her eyes. And she couldn't stop the clarity fading once again behind her.

.

.

.

.

.

"Do you know that Neji-kun lost?"

"W-what?"

"Neji lost. Naruto won. It _still_ surpri—you look cute when you smile, Hinata-chan."

.

.

.

.

.

Her heart broke.

She should've known. _She should've known._

Of course he'd choose someone _not weak, and not worthless, and not pathetic, and not useless_ like _herself_.

But he'd found someone who would care for him, give him the love he deserved—someone who would lighten _his_ life just like he had lightened _hers._ With his bright smiles and luminous blue _blue_ eyes... that sparkled with happiness everytime he sees her.

And she should be happy, _shouldn't she?_ Because _he_ was happy. And that was what she had always wanted, wasn't it?

She should pray that he gets his adoration reciprocated. That he never discovers the pain of unrequited love... and the way it shatters someone's heart, their passion, their will— _everything_... leaving a void _so_ empty... they'd feel hollow. _Lifeless._

And she smiled for him, for his happiness, ignoring the way her eyes stung, how her lips trembled... and how her vision clouded.

 **"You're destined to be weak."**

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, a date?"

" _NO!_ And don't even _try_ that _repulsive_ pout on me!"

"Hey! Its my special poor-puppy-kicked-into-the-trash-can face! Don't insu— _Oww!_ That _hurts!"_

.

.

.

.

.

She ran as fast as she could—faster than she could ever remember running—the surrounding blurring around her as she pumped chakra in her legs to accerate.

 _H-He was leaving..._

And she felt the familiar burning in her eyes once more, she bit her lip. She needed to stay strong—for Naruto-kun.

 _There._

But... she froze, the sudden movement caused inertia to knock her off balance. Thump.

And they paid no mind to the sound as Naruto-kun almost squeezed her close, and she cried even loudly, hugging him back.

And she released her lip... and released her control. And a tear slid past her cheeks, falling soundlessly on the ground she sat upon— _on her reality._

 _But reality and clarity are two different things, aren't they?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, do you know Naruto's back?—Hey, you hurt, Hinata? You're red _all over."_

.

.

.

.

.

She ignored the way her legs protested, and ignored the way her stomach constricted from exhaustion, and ignored the way her muscles ached so painfully.

 _He's back._ And she wasn't so happy in two years.

She had just come from a mission, and she had been bleeding, and she had been hurt but all she could think of was Naruto, and how much he'd changed, and how he looked like now, and...

 _Did he remember her?_

And it was when she finally spotted him did she stop. And exhaustion took the toll on her body, and she had to brace her foot forward to prevent from falling on her face.

And she glanced up. And she saw the way his eyes brightened when he saw Sakura-chan, and how he rushed forward, and how he hugged her _so_ —

And she felt her hollow heart drop to her feet, the little that was left shattering into million pieces.

But she straightened up anyways, and walked up to him—unsteadily—and he looked at her. And felt her throat constrict, her breath stopping when he smiled.

And once again she felt a little alive, some pieces of her heart coming back, as clarity overwhelmed her senses.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"God,_ Naruto, she gets so red everytime she sees you."

" _Why?!_ Is she _sick,_ Sakura-chan?!"

Facepalm.

.

.

.

.

.

 _No!_

This _couldn't_ be happening!

Why— _WHY?!_

She didn't care whether her vision clouded or not, that her heart stopped beating, that... what would be the _damn_ consequences?

Because she wasn't thinking. And her body rushed on its own accord, and before she finally realized it, she was standing in front of him, hands splayed wide, protecting him.

"Hi-Hinata-chan." His voice held fear and confusion and guilt. _Guilt?_

 _...Guilt of not being good enough, of not being able to save everyone._

She turned back but even the years of training, of hardwork, or the heady amount of adrenaline rushing through her veins hadn't prepared her for _what_ she faced.

She felt her heart—or whatever it was—constrict _so_ _painfully_ inside her chest that it _physically hurt._

Sh-She could _never_ bear to see _his_ blue eyes clouded with _those tears_ of _misery,_ his bottom lip trembling, and the feeling of _uselessness_ reflected in _his_ eyes.

... _No...no..._

But then his eyes widened, and he appeared shouting but she couldn't hear a word, as pain spiraled through her, _so_ intense it reverberated in her entire being.

But she wasn't hurt. She was _content._

... _Not worthless._

.

.

.

.

.

"W-w-why?!"

"Because... you're... my... _precious_ someone... and... I'll protect you... no matter... what."

.

.

.

.

.

The war was over. Hundereds of shinobi died—sacrificed their lives, and thousands were hurt.

But it was over... _at last._

 _Naruto-kun brought peace._ She smiled to herself.

Sasuke-san was back. _And Naruto-kun was happier than ever._

She realized that there had always been a part of him that was lost, gone with Sasuke-san, but now that it was back, she could _feel_ the _breathtaking_ completion in him.

His eyes shone with more clarity, his smiles became brighter, and _everything_ new about him made her heart lighten a little more— _made her heart love him all the more._

She turned her head to look at him, and her breath caught when she saw he was already looking at her.

"Hi-Hinata-chan..." There was hesitance and insecurity in his voice, and then he looked away, and she felt her heart sink a little. Di-did she do somethin— "I-I—Can I walk you home, Hinata-chan?" And she felt her pulse race drastically.

And then he looked back at her and she felt her heart clench as something indefinable— _something she can't finger her finger on_ —flashed across his eyes, and he averted his eyes again.

"O-o-o-o-o-k." She didn't mean to stutter, and she _absolutely_ didn't mean to squeak; embarrasment started warm her face. But then she saw a spark glowing in his blue eyes, and her eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat.

And he replied with that bright _bright_ grin of his, and offered his hand forward.

And despite her, a memory flew in her mind.

That day when she first met him, and he helped her, and he held her hand, and how she felt clarity for the first time in her life.

And she held his hand, and his smile widened, and she felt the sense of completion, of meaningfulness, of life, of clarity.

And she hoped that the moment would never end.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hi-Hinata-chan, you loo—the ramen was very tasty tonight, wasn't it?"

Smile.

"I, um—Can we eat some more ramen together?"

...Huh?

"We should y'know, Ramen is very healt—Hey! HINATA-CHAN?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, you shouldn't make me worry like that. I almost died."

"Sorry, Naruto-kun..."

"Umm... Hina-chan, I, um—you, well—"

"Its okay, Naruto-kun, I understand."

"Y-You do?"

Nod.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, I-I—I don't know but—I want to say that you're my precious someone too... and I'll protect you too no matter what!"

"...Naruto-kun."

"Please don't scare me like you do."

.

.

.

.

.

 _And she felt the sense of awe and astonishment when tears filled her eyes once more, but it didn't blur. She could feel clarity she never felt before. And it was heady and it was overwhelming and it burned in the smallest parts of her very being. And she felt wonder and fulfillment_ —

 _Not useless._

 _Whole._

 _Clear._

xxx

 **A/N:** So how was it? It took me a great deal of emotional thinking to write this. So I hope you like it.

For those who think that Hinata isn't weak—she's so strong, godammit! I agree, I agree wholeheartedly. But this story is from her POV and she obviously underestimates herself... so yeah!

And I deliberately left Neji dying because... well, I don't want it, that's why!

I sincerely wish you review because that's what gives us so much well... motivation to write. And if Author feels happy, she will write more!

Review, pwease ;3


End file.
